In the arms of a stanger
by Kurama's angel-miko
Summary: Eh? I'm new, but this fic is about a young gurl named Kagome who found love in a weird place. Well more like 'he' found her. Yu Yu Hakusho, and Inuyasha Cross-over
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~  
  
Kagome ran from the unseen force. Running right by a group of boys that thought her as crazy.k  
  
"Follow her!" Kurama yelled as he ran after her.  
  
"But why? Shes crazy" Yusuke yelled  
  
"No, the demon we are after, is after her" Hiei answered as he too ran after the girl  
  
"What demon?" Asked Kuwabara but still followed  
  
"But why is he after her?" Yusuke asked as he was right behind Hiei  
  
"Stop running miko-no-tama, and your death will fast and painless" The demon yelled as he was closing in on Kagome  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled as she held out her hands when a light blue light blasted out and hit the ghost like demon, but only taking off his arm, not really hurting him at all.  
  
"You'll pay for that wench!" The demon yelled as he used his other hand to stab Kagome though the mid section.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Kagome screamed as she grabbed onto his arm, purifying him at once. Nothing but dust was left. Kagome stood up, losing more blood by the second  
  
"Oh my head, I can't stay up" Kagome said to herself as she started to fall over, but felt her self get caught in warm arms  
  
"I won't hurt you" was all she heard before the warm darkness of sleep took over her body.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sorry, but I am new to this site, and I really suck at spelling, if anyone would like to help me edit my fics. Please Email me  
  
daddys_angel_2040@yahoo.com. Please and thank you. My name is Amara, and I hope to make a lot of friends her! ~.^ 


	2. Chapter 2

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Chatper2  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I woke up a little and I could feel that I was being carried. I Tried to open my eyes for a minute, and all I saw before I fell back asleep were two green orbs full of concen staring down at me.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"She still hasn't awakened yet" Kurama said with worry in his voice.  
  
"Kurama, go to school, you haven't missed a day in forever. Hiei and I will take care of the girl." Shori scolded as she shoved her son out of the door.   
  
"Hn" Hiei answered as he went into the shadows of a coner.  
  
"Now, to fix the girl." Shori mused as she walked over to Kagome "Oh dear! You have poison running in you blood. Well, we will need to get that out of you" Shori placed her hands on Kagome's cheek, quietly mumbling to herself.   
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked as he stepped forward.  
  
"It's a miko thing. She's one too, but her powers are beyond mine. However, she should have had all of this poison out of her by now. I would have to say that there is some spell on her that is stopping her from tapping into her miko powers" Shori answered.   
  
"Miko?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Eh? You know what a miko is, right?" Shori asked as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Of couse ningen, of couse I know what a miko is" Hiei answered.  
  
"Of couse Hiei, how could I have put it past you?" Shori fired back with a bit of scarsim in her voice.  
  
"Hn" Hiei answered as he went back to the dakness of the shadows. Just then, Yusuke walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, Koenma ordered us to bring her in." He said as he pointed to Kagome.  
  
Hiei, feeling a sense of alarm, opened up a mind link with Kurama. 'Fox, did you hear that? The detective has been ordered by Koenma to bring the girl to him. Don't let her go anywhere.'  
  
'Hey, is she even awake?' Kurama replied knowingly.  
  
'No. Your mother has been tending to her wounds, though. She said something about the two of them being mikos.' Hiei acted unconcerned.   
  
'I agree. The girl should not leave.' Shori had found her way into the minds of Hiei and Kurama and now she was stating her opinion. She then turned toward Yuskue and smiled, saying aloud, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you take the girl anywhere." She shifted her body over and stood between Yusuke and the sleeping Kagome. Yusuke moved toward Shori, obviously planning to use force to get the girl.   
  
"Uramshi, if Kurama is all that strong... do you think its a good idea to go up against his mother?" Concern for his own safety laced Kuwabara's voice.  
  
"Feh, we can take her!" Yusuke yelled as he ran toward Shori, but contact with a strong barrier sent him flying backwards.  
  
"What the hell?" Yusuke shouted while soaring though the air.   
  
"I said that you are NOT taking the girl anywhere!" Shori answered, her eyes turning bright white as she spoke.   
  
Hiei was still talking to Kurama through the channels of his mind. 'Did you know how powerful your Okaa-san is?' he asked.  
  
'Of couse! Who do you think trained me?' Kurama answered, his eyes shining.   
  
'Oh really? Then this should prove very intersisting' Hiei chuckled in an unconcerned way.  
  
"Damn her... Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled as he fired at Shori.  
  
"Now really demon, you can't defeat a miko." Shori retorted haughtily, and with a wave of her hand the bullet was destoryed.  
  
Yusuke stared in shock at the air where his bullet had once been. "Who the..." He stopped, annoyed, and then began again.   
  
"what the... What ARE you, a devil?!"  
  
"I told you. I'm a miko. Even if I'm not as powerful as the one laying down, I can still kick your butt" Shori didn't try to hide the anger in her voice. She waved her hand once more and Yusuke and Kuwabara were thrown outside. "And stay out of my house, too!" Shori shouted as she slamed the door shut.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Okay I'm done with Chapter 2, please tell me what ya think. R&R!!!!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I want to thank Kawai Lara-Chan, my dear and beloved beta.   
  
Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: okay sorry to start off with an AN, but I was wondering if anyone can help me? I've read fics in the past and I want to   
  
re-read them. If you are the author or know where I can find em, please help; I'll give a summary of what I remember:  
  
1) Kagome was about to be raped, Kurama shows up, uses Rose Whip and saves her. They both realize that she has hardly any   
  
clothes on so Kurama gives her his school jacket; while carring her home, she wakes up and calls him a kitsune, she lies and falls   
  
back to sleep, I forgot what happened after that but if you know please tell me.  
  
2) Kagome is an inu-youkai, i think it was called Black dog once again.   
  
3)eh? those were the only two, please help.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hiei re-opened a mind link with Kurama after Yusuke and Kuwabara had been thrown from Shori's house. Hiei's mind found Kurama sitting at his desk in school.   
  
'Your mom kicked their butts.' Hiei snorted.  
  
'I guessed that much.' Kurama answered as he closed the link, noticing his teacher giving him a funny look.  
  
"Well now... who were those boys?" Shori turned and directed her question toward Hiei.   
  
"Yusuke Uramashi and Kuwabara, The Rekai team from Spirit World." Hiei answered in an emotionless voice, as if to tack on   
  
'doesn't everyone know that?'.   
  
"Well I don't care if they were sent by The High God, they aren't taking her anywhere. She has yet to heal!" Shori argued as if   
  
she was Kagome's mother.   
  
"Are you a Wicca?"   
  
"Yes, and miko. It's a nice combination, really." She answered matter-of-factly.   
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes... Now, she's going to need demon blood. Are you up to donating, Hiei?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hiei..." She scolded.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That's a good boy." Seeing that she had won, Shori moved over so that Hiei could give Kagome some of his blood.  
  
"Do I have to do this?" Hiei asked as he drew his dagger.  
  
"So she can live, yes. To make Shuuichi happy, yes." Shori chided. "I'm going to get some tea ready. As soon as you give her   
  
your blood, she should wake up." she explained as she walked off toward the kitchen.  
  
"Hn." Hiei glared at the sleeping form of Kagome while he cut his wrist, held it to her mouth, and rubbed her throat so she   
  
wouldn't choke.  
  
Suddenly, another voice entered Hiei's mind, one that was harsher and colder than Kurama's. Youko began to speak.  
  
'You have a gentle touch with my mate to be.' He said.  
  
'Hn' Hiei merely answered as he glared at the sleeping Kagome.   
  
A growl rose up in Youko's throat. Through clenched teeth he spat, 'Don't give that death glare to her.'  
  
Kurama tried within his own mind to supress Youko. 'Youko, calm down... Hiei, stop looking at her!' he pleaded.  
  
'Hn' Was Hiei's only reply, but he did turn his head.  
  
'Thank you!' Youko yelled, agitated.   
  
'Hn!' Hiei answered again.  
  
"Ow, my body hurts." Kagome moaned as she tried to roll over, but Hiei stopped her.  
  
"Don't move just yet, here drink some more" Hiei responded as he re-opened his already healed wrist. (A/N: Remember he is a   
  
demon, so wounds heal fast)  
  
"Ewww, you want me to drink your blood?" Kagome gagged out.  
  
"Drink." was Hiei's command.  
  
"Bossy demons..." Kagome mused as she unhappily drank.   
  
'Was that the only was to make her?' Youko asked as he re-opened the mind link, his voice showed him clearly angry.  
  
'Yes.' Hiei answered getting more and more annoyed with his so-called friend's alter-ego.   
  
"Hey!" Kurama's voice entered the room as he walked in from school. This caused Kagome to stop drinking and look at the   
  
door. She began to choke on Hiei's blood and Hiei started to pat her back with a bit of concern.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I'm just not use to demons saying 'hey'. I always seem to run into the ones that try to eat me alive..." Kagome   
  
answered once she had stopped laughing. When she was done, Hiei shoved his wrist back towards her mouth "I can't take any   
  
more blood" She whined, pushing his wrist away.  
  
"Its okay now." Shori answered as she walked in to the room. "Hi, Shuuichi!" She greeted him as she sat the tea tray down.  
  
"Hi okaa-san." Kurama answered with a bow. (A/N: Okay I hope you all know that Shuuichi and Kurama are the same, if not,   
  
you really must know little-nuttin 'bout the show)  
  
"Where am I? Why are there two demons here? How are you a miko? Can I get something to eat? Do you mind if I take a   
  
bath?........" Kagomes questions went on and on.  
  
"Hang on dear. You are at my house, which is close to Sun-set shrine. There are two demons here because one is my   
  
son...ahem... well, half son... and the other is his friend. I'm a miko because.......well the blood runs in my veins........Yes, we can   
  
get you something to eat........and as for the bath............well I'm sure Shuuichi or Hiei would be more than 'happy' to prepare   
  
you one." Shori answered in one long breath.  
  
"Eh? Okay, if its safe. What do you have to eat?" Kagome asked as she sipped the tea.  
  
"What do you li........?"  
  
"Oden!" She yelled as her stomach began to growl, seconding the motion.   
  
"Great. Oden is my best food to make, ask Shuuichi" Shori answered as she stood and walked back towards the kitchen,   
  
Kagome turned to Kurama to ask  
  
"Great. Oden is one of my specialties. Just ask Shuuichi!" Shori began walking back towards the kitchen, and Kagome turned her pretty frame to Kurama to ask.  
  
"Yes, her Oden is the best. It used to be my favorite food, that is, until she started to make pizza." Kurama answered her, looking at this young, pretty girl with his bringt green eyes and feeling emotions he really wasn't all that accustomed to feeling.   
  
~End of chapter 3~ 


	4. End!

~AN~  
  
Okay peoples sad news. I am not finishing this story, but am giveing it to Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko to do what ever with, talk to her if you want it or whatever. I hardly have time for the internet and the fic is acording to my mother, slowing me down so I have to quit. 


End file.
